


Drinking Her In

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stop at a pleasure planet where the waters hold distinct properties depending on where it was harvested from, Rose leaves with a carafe of the sexual desire water by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Her In

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t you dare smile at me now Rose Tyler. I have spent years holding myself back from you because you are not a Time Lord. Long story short, we only mate for life with one female and you are the one I have chosen. However because male Time Lords can cause a lot of physical pain to his chosen partner and since only a female Time Lord could take what I am capable of doing, I have held everything I feel inside. Until now. That drink is dissolving all the barriers I had put up.“ He leered at her from head to toe as if seeing her for the first time in a new way. He looked down at the grating under his feet and held onto the Tardis railing like he might collapse. 
> 
> “Rose, go NOW!”

He stood hunched over the console, reading the display which pointed to their next stop in the star cluster of Asterlon. His attention was so distracted that he did not see her come up behind him. She had been acting strange since leaving Barsone where they had spent a week just taking it easy and being pampered, something that the people who lived there were famous for. Getting massages and sexual favors were high on their hosts list however they skipped the second and only took them up on the first. They also sampled the water which, depending on where on the planet it was harvested from had different qualities that produced different effects. Everything from intoxication to sexual desire to just a mild feeling of euphoria was infused within the molecules of the beverage. They choose the euphoric one and ended up smiling a lot at pretty much everything they saw or said. Then they would get giddy and fall down laughing at nothing in particular. Their hosts would just nod at them and help them to their individual beds where they would sleep it off. Rose was amazed that simple water could make her feel this strange. She enjoyed herself so much there that she took a sample with her in a lovely diamond encrusted carafe. She poured herself a glass of it and placed it down next to the Doctor. She had only taken a sip but suddenly felt very strange indeed. Wrapping her arms around his waist she cooed at him “where to next?” He turned towards her and gave her a quizzical look. Without thinking he grabbed the glass and downed the beverage. She gasped but it was too late. He looked back at her, then at the glass and then her again. He took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the empty vessel. 

“Rose is this the euphoria water?” he asked, suddenly feeling a bit different himself. 

“Yes, at least that is what they handed me as we left.” she answered tentatively. 

He placed the plastic container into the Tardis for a better reading. He turned a few dials and stared at the numbers that were going across the screen. 

“Dammit Rose”, he was angrier than she had heard him be in a long long time. “Rose this is the sexual desire water, not the euphoria water!” 

“How much of this did you drink?” he turned towards her, a look on his face that was unfamiliar to her. 

“Just a tiny sip” she said to him, unknowingly edging her way towards him again as if being drawn by a magnet. 

“Rose don’t come any closer,” he ordered her sternly. He held up his hand and put it on her shoulder, holding her back. She could feel his fingers sinking into the smooth skin there rather roughly. “You have to go to your room and lock the door, do you understand me?” he would not even look at her for fear of betraying the distance he had created between them. What she read as anger was that, but also fear. No, that is too simple of a word, it was more like totally terrified, mostly for her. 

“But why do I….?” she began, her hand barely touching his leg. He acted like her touch was burning him. He shot up and away from her to the other side of the console. He looked at her then, his eyes burning a hole through her. 

“You do it because I said you have to do it.” 

“But I just want to know why you are treating me like a child and sending me to my room!” 

“You ask way too many damn questions.” he began to walk towards her but then stopped, “You need to go because if you don’t you will get exactly what you only THINK you want from me but something that I know I NEED from you.” He took another step towards her but again put on the brakes. She could see his hands were balled into fists, the veins in his neck standing out from the effort he was making to keep his emotions under control. 

“Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have had sex with anyone?” he growled at her knowing she wouldn’t be able to answer him, “Right, exactly. Next question do you know how badly I have wanted you since I first met you in my last regeneration till now?” 

Rose couldn’t help herself, she smiled.

“Don’t you dare smile at me now Rose Tyler. I have spent years holding myself back from you because you are not a Time Lord. Long story short, we only mate for life with one female and you are the one I have chosen. However because male Time Lords can cause a lot of physical pain to his chosen partner and since only a female Time Lord could take what I am capable of doing, I have held everything I feel inside. Until now. That drink is dissolving all the barriers I had put up.“ He leered at her from head to toe as if seeing her for the first time in a new way. He looked down at the grating under his feet and held onto the Tardis railing like he might collapse. 

“Rose, go NOW!” 

Rose was torn. She really didn’t think he could ever in a million years hurt her but at the same time she could sense something primal in him that he never revealed to her before. At the end she erred on the side of self preservation and, without taking her eyes off of him backed her way to her room and locked the door behind her. 

She sat on her bed and listened. She could still hear him and it sounded like he was ripping the Tardis apart. There was nothing of the man she had known out there, he was in a war with himself. This was not something he was used to doing. He had fought aliens and monsters but never his own inner demons. Until now. 

As the time passed he tried to busy himself with repairs to the Tardis. Instead of repairs he found himself ripping out a terminal with his bare hands. Only after he held it did he realize he had stepped across a line. Throwing it across the floor he made his way to Rose’s room. 

She had finally fallen asleep, exhausted by the turmoil of the day and also by the vigil she had kept waiting for him to come and barge in. He steadied himself and tried her door with no luck. She did just what he told her to do but now he cursed her under his breath. Whipping out his screwdriver he opened it easily. It ‘popped’ and he was able to turn the handle and creep inside. He stood there in his underwear having undressed quickly once he knew that he would be with her. Watching her on the bed, buried under the covers, her breathing was regular. He walked over to where she lay and drank her in. He could see her gorgeous wide mouth, the lifting and falling of her breasts hidden behind a flimsy braless tanktop. He licked his lips as if he could taste her. Her pheromones were floating throughout the room, easily picked up by his heightened sense of smell. It was all a heady brew. How many times had he pictured her like this. How long had he waited for this very moment. He knew she wanted him too so what was the harm. No matter how he worked it in his mind he knew he was doing something wrong. This was not how he should be acting. He tried so hard to hold on to that final shred of emotional and physical distance between them but it just fell away like a veil when he heard her moan in her sleep. Sitting on the edge of her bed he called out her name. She stirred in her sleep but did not awaken. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, tasting her skin. Working his way up past her shoulder he nipped at her clavicle and then her neck. Her eyes flew open and her hand reached up to wind her digits in his soft hair. Her mouth opened in a perfect “O” and with that he covered it with his own, taking her breath away. As he kissed her the realization of the evening set in and she tried to half-heartedly push him away. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and and pinned them to the bed above her head. His other hand slid under her blouse and groped at her breasts, pinching her nipples and then kissing her again, his tongue pierced between her lips. The kiss was rough and bruising, and even though she tried to pull away he held her mouth fast with his own. He threw back her blanket and stopped kissing her to look over her beautiful body. Still holding her down with one hand the other now traveled to the heat between her legs. She squirmed and tried to pull away but he held her fast. “Hmmmmm…….so wet, I knew you would be this wet” he said to her, his eyes heavy lidded as the drug coursed through his system. Dipping his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties he pressed up and inward into her very core, all the time saying how he knew she wanted him and knew she would be that tight as he felt her grip his fingers in a reflex to his forceful violation. “I can’t wait to feel you grab my cock that way” he told her, “Tell me you want me” he said to her, his face nose to nose with her’s. “Beg me for it.” She was shaking her head no, close to tears still not believing how this night had taken such a turn. He stared down at her, looking confused that she was not begging him the way he expected her to. He let her go then but just so he could remove his remaining clothing. She took that break to try to leave the room but he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the floor. Naked and hard as a rock he crawled up between her legs which he had to forcibly part and, grabbing her legs behind her knees he pulled her onto his cock. She grunted and cried out then, for the first time that night feeling hopeless and powerless. He leaned over her and began banging away into her body, beads of sweat on his forehead. She did not know this man who was taking her by force, did not completely understand the violence he was capable of. His assault was brutal as his thrusts increased in speed and intensity. She began to sob with hot tears beginng to flow. She loved him and always dreamt of this moment but not like this, not being forced. She wanted their first time to be magical and sweet but this, this was nothing she had expected. 

Suddenly he stopped and looked down at her. For the first time that night he really seemed to see her. He titled his head to the side as if trying to work out a problem. His eyes which had seemed glazed and unseeing all of a sudden opened up. He gasped out loud and withdrew himself from her. Backing himself into a corner he sat there staring at her naked form from a distance. She had moved herself into a fetal position on her side and continued to cry. A loud wail escaped from deep down inside of him when it dawned on him what he had done. 

“Rose….” she heard him, barely whispering her name. She didn’t answer him. “Rose, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” his concern was tangible. 

“What do you think?” she replied between long gulps of air. 

He edged closer to her on the floor and reached out for her but she would not allow him to touch her. She scampered away like an animal that had been caught in a snare but had pulled free. She did not look at him but sensed that he had left. Her door shut gently and she heard him crying in his bedroom. Lifting herself off of the floor she got back under her blankets on the bed and allowed herself to calm down a bit. “This wasn’t his fault” she spoke out loud to no one, “it was the water that I brought back to the Tardis.” Throwing a robe on she left her room and made a beeline to his door. 

“Doctor” she said quietly, “please open the door” 

She could hear him walking towards her voice. She was afraid but not like she had been before. The water must have worn off leaving him face to face with what he had done. He unlocked the door and left it for her to enter. He was sitting on his bed, head bent, quietly crying. She spoke to him from his door. 

“Doctor, I know you did not mean what you did. I know it was the water and not your true feelings that was in charge” 

He looked up at her and the look on his face was a look of total despair. His eyes were red from crying and she could tell that he wanted to approach her but held back. She came towards him and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Rose I am so very sorry.” he said to her, “please, please forgive me and don’t leave me.” he begged her. 

When he reached for her then she let him take her into his arms and hold her. She hugged him back. 

“I don’t want to leave you…..” she whispered and laid her head on his chest, hearing his twin hearts beating so very fast. 

He looked at her and saw some of the damage he had done. Her lips were bruised and red, little bite marks trailed all over her neck and down her shoulders. Lord knows what the rest of her looked like. Her hugged her close then looked into her eyes. 

“Will you let me make love to you?” he asked her, “I promise to stop if anything, absolutely anything feels wrong or hurts or makes you scared I will stop” 

He could feel her retreating physically, he didn’t hold her back. “Please Rose, not for me but for you, I will not force you.” he bowed his head again ashamed of himself and worried that he might have lost her for good. 

“Doctor” she said, lifting his chin up, “I love you….please just go slow.” 

He looked at her then not like a companion and not like some mere sex toy. He saw her as the woman he loved and as his chosen one. He touched her lightly on her cheek and kissed her gently on her eyes. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck on every mark that he left. She cooed lovingly against him. He didn’t want to move, he was that afraid of scaring her again. He trailed the gentlest of kisses down her arms and even into the palms of her hands. He did not want to leave any part of her untouched. This was his way of redeeming himself and her way of showing him that he could be gentle with her if he wanted to . He grasped the blanket that covered her and slid it off her body. She shivered from the cold and from fear. He quickly took her in his arms again and just let her rest there. He discovered the joy that just holding her could bring. The need was still there but the simple act of embracing her was like heaven. He found himself crying; it caught him by surprise. It was contented tears though and as she nuzzled up close he sighed. He let his hands travel across arm and down to her waist. From there he crisscrossed her torso with his fingers, coming to rest between her legs. He looked into her eyes and saw her desire there but no fear so he touched her moistness with his fingers, as soft as a feather. She sighed and lifted herself towards his hand. He probed further, encircling her tender bud and stroking it. He heard her breath catch, a look of extreme concentration on her face. Wanting nothing more than to please her he made his way down her body with his mouth. She was black and blue in some spots while others had more of the bite marks like he had seen on her neck. He had to close his eyes because he could not bear to look at what he was capable of. He inhaled her exotic aroma as he hovered over her wet folds. He tentatively reached his tongue out and stroked her with it from bottom to top, tasting her and feeling the pressure of his Time Lord consciousness invading his desires. He was able to hold them at bay, concentrating on her pleasure only. He repeated the movement again and heard her moan. Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings that welled up inside of him hearing that sound. That was Rose, HIS Rose making that glorious noise in response to something he was doing to her. Just the fact that he was coaxing that from the deepest part of her was so sweet. He increased the speed and tempo of his licks for the simple pleasure of learning what she enjoyed the most. He would have gladly stayed there all night if she wanted him too. She reached down and pressed his mouth harder against herself showing him what she enjoyed the most. Suddenly he felt her tense up, her pelvis rising off of the bed to meet his fluttering feather like kisses on her sensitive clit. He encircled it with his lips and while his tongue stroked it his mouth sucked on it. It was all he could do to keep his demons at bay at this point, her taste and aroma and the way she gripped the back of his head sent aggressive signals directly into the very core of him. Again he had to silence these urges, willpower being his only weapon at this point. Suddenly she let out a deep moan, her breathing halted as she held it. She exploded like a star gone super nova under him. Her lovely face frozen in a look of sheer joy coupled with increasing pleasure. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she relaxed and moved her hand away from him signaling to him that she was spent and satisfied. He moved up her body and held her against him as she came down from her flight to the heavens slowly, letting her feel his hearts beating just for her. That is what it felt like, holding her was the beginning and end of his life as only a Time Lord. Now he felt completed, more than any other pleasure in the universe this was what love felt like. He whispered that to her, that he loved her and she gasped and looked at him through bright wide awake eyes. 

“You...you love me?” she asked knowing the answer but needing to hear it again. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you” he said, his smile growing with every utterance of the phrase. “I always have you know.” he added, happy to finally say it. 

“I love you too” she whispered as if saying it was a prayer or solemn oath she was taking in the presence of something holy. 

“Please come inside of me, I need to feel you there” she tugged at him and he moved his body over hers, wanting nothing more than to push himself inside of her but afraid of hurting her again. 

“Are you sure?” he asked her, prepared to her no. Instead of no he heard ‘yes’ and, as he stared deep into the pools of green that were her eyes he pressed forward and into to her. He could feel her walls surrounding him, massaging him and gripping him. He wanted to thrust but instead held still so that her body could accommodate his size and take the lead. Her hips moved forward urging him to do the same. Slowly he pulled his length almost out of her body and then just as slowly pushed back in. He repeated the motion a little faster in response to her urgings until they were in perfect sync, thrusting into her greedy body that seemed to want to swallow him whole. Her moist walls encased him like velvet. He saw the tears in her eyes and was worried for only a split second because a smile was on her lips. His own eyes were moist as well watching this flaxen haired beauty lying naked and wanting under his body. And best of all she was his and they were in love and nothing could ever come between them. He felt the heat building inside his body, felt his soul break open and spill inside of her as he cried out, thrusting wildly now. All at once he knew the secret of being a Time Lord; it wasn’t aggression and it wasn’t conquest when it came to sex. It was gentleness and whispered promises and forever bonding. When a Time Lord had mastered the beast within only good was left behind. He had broken free of the beast and in doing so had found his hearts. He had found his Rose.


End file.
